


Eternal Love

by shybee92



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Trying to break up main charcters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-11-08 16:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11085864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shybee92/pseuds/shybee92
Summary: What do you do when your best friend is in love with another? You team up with your other best friend and try to brake them upSanji is in love with Law, but Law has fallen in love with Zoro and Luffy is in love with Zoro.So the Two Idiots come up with a plan to break them up, and get Zoro to fall in love with Luffy and Law to fall in love with Sanji, but it will not be as easy as they think.Sanji doesn't believe a plan guy like Zoro deserves someone like Law, and Luffy thinks that Law is just playing with Zoro's feelings.





	1. The start of something new!

Eternal Love.

 

(Disclaimer) I do not own One Piece, just this fanfic idea.

 

"Damn-it Luffy, you know Law can't swim, stop being so inconsiderate!" Nami yelled whilst beating Luffy over the head over and over again.

 

"Captain-san, you do know that if Zoro cannot get to Law in time it will be you who will not see tomorrow, love is a very strange emotion and, I fear, one that will see our first-mate become quite blood-thirsty" Robin warned, much to the surprise of the whole crew.

 

Then, one after the other, the Straw-hats tried to get their points across to him but Luffy just smiled (a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes) and left.

 

~*~Law’s POV~*~

 

As I was sinking in this sea water, all my memories started to play out before me but, strangely, the ones with Zoro played much slower. I know how his captain is and yet I let me guard down... and I didn't even tell Zoro how I feel.

 

The world started to go black when I felt two strong arms grab me and started to swim to the top. 

 

"Zoro-ya, you saved me" I manage to get out after we made it to the top. I was still week though.

 

"I always will have you Law .... we're safe, you’re safe... Shit, when Luffy knocked you over board, I was so worried" he panted as we floated at the ocean’s surface.

 

’Why would you save me?’ I thought as we swam back to Sunny-Go.

 

As Zoro hoisted us up and over the railing, Robin and Nami had towels for us; when we were dry (with me still being a little embarrassed about being so easily knocked over-board) we went to the lookout which helped us to successfully avoid Luffy (who was (strangely) hiding out in the boys cabin).

 

"Damn... I can’t believe how shook up I am, but, ugh... I... I think I love you Law... I know that you said we can only be together for however-long this partnership lasts but... I want us to be together, you know, regardless of... well..."

 

Then, before I knew what was happening he pulled out a ring (that’s been placed in a little baggy inside the ever present haramaki the younger man wore) and gave it to me...

 

“My dream is to be the world's greatest swordsman but to also see my nakama complete their dreams as well... So, Trafalgar D. Water Law, will you marry me and make me the happiest man alive?”

 

I couldn’t stop myself from crying...

 

’Cora Cora, I found someone who loves me for me and what's to live forever with me, I wish you were here to meet him...’ 

 

I looked at Zoro as he wiped the tears off my cheek; I gave him a smile and said “yes”.

 

However, what we didn't know was that there were two people plotting to separate us. 

 

Luffy, who was in love with Zoro and Sanji who was in love with me...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, or any of their characters. Just this idea belongs to me.

 

Author’s Note: Thank you for reading and Kudos/Commenting; also thank you for hanging on, I’m sick a lot of the year so I never know when I will update but it shouldn’t be a year or more, just about a month or two.

Luffy is OOC here as he is more serious when he’s in love and when he wants the one he loves to be with him. So, serious Luffy... and Sanji isn’t as much of a pervert for girls. 

 

~*~Lufffy POV~*~

Sanji dragged me to the look-out so that I can apologize to Law about knocking him into the ocean; I really didn’t want to, I wasn’t sorry at all and I hated the way him and Zoro spent so much time together. I know that me and Zoro aren’t together, but I wish Zoro was mine and I let that dark voice talk me into pushing Law into the ocean... I was happy with everyone screaming and yelling at me as no one paid attention to Law, well, except for one person.

As Sanji and I made it to the top and opened up the hatch we heard Zoro asking Law to marry him; it took Law a minute to answer; you could hear the tears in his voice when he spoke and, for a second, both Sanji and I hoped that Law would say no.

Gods, if he did say ’no’ and break the jade-haired swordsman’s heart then I could have Zoro and Sanji could have Law... 

I’ve been in love with Zoro since the day he joined my crew and Sanji fell in love with Law when we were in Sabaody Archipelago but it was just our luck that the ones we were in love with ended up falling for each other.

“Yes!”

When we heard Law’s answer Sanji and I both looked at each other; we had tears in our eyes as we hurried down from the lookout and hurried into the kithen.

~*~Zoro’s POV~*~

I was speechless for a few seconds before I started to laugh (not my you’re about to die laugh but a deep, passionate laugh); I was so happy that Law felt the same way that I did. 

The only thing I had to worry about was Luffy and Sanji; sadly, I know that Luffy is in love with me and has been since I first joined him and Sanji (if his drastically altered, usually perverted behaviour was anything to go by) was clearly in love with Law...

They thought they were so good at hiding their real feelings but it is clear to Robin and myself... I don’t know about the rest of the crew...

“Zoro-ya, I love you, and I’m honoured that I’m going to be your husband, I swear I will never hurt you, I will never let you leave me and I will never leave you, even if you wanted to leave me! I would fight just to keep you at my side, I’m very selfish like that Zoro-ya but, in exchange, I will give you everything you could ever desire and so much more”

As Law and I spent the rest of our day up in the crow’s nest, just being together, I figured tomorrow was a good time to talk with Robin... and maybe Luffy and Sanji too.

**Author's Note:**

> please read and review, and let me know what you guys think please and thank you.


End file.
